


Every Watson needs a Holmes [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Series: Men and dogs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told John Watson four years ago that he would one day end up living together with a man in a romantic relationship and two dogs in a cosy flat in the middle of London, he would have told them quite in emphasized tone "I am not gay!" before signing the person off for a mental check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Watson needs a Holmes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Watson needs a Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035685) by [Usagi_Atemu_Tom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom). 



> Just a warning beforehand. I had a bit of bad luck with my beta-listeners. In the end, real life kept them rather busy which means unfortunately for me, I have no one who could listen to my stuff beforehand. Therefore if there are the one or other words not spoken correctly I apologise beforehand. And I am right now also asking for a willing beta-listener to raise hand if you are interested to listen to my future works, please contact me. You can do that either by leaving feedback here, or if you feel more comfortable, go to my fanfiction.net account and leave a private message there:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~usagilovesduochan
> 
> Thank you very much already for your interest in my story and hopefully in a job as beta-listener. :)
> 
> I guess I should update my notes. :) I've found a betalistener by now. Therefore I am no longer in need for one, but I thank everyone who offered their services to me. I am glad there were so much willing people out there to do the job.

Length: 0:44:08

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (80.83 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gng89103kr937v1/Every+Watson+needs+a+Holmes_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gng89103kr937v1/Every+Watson+needs+a+Holmes_rauschfrei.mp3)

Song used for this podfic:  
[Who Let the Dogs out? by Baha men](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He82NBjJqf8&feature=kp)


End file.
